russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13: Regards Offenders of the MTRCB Ratings System
September 1, 2014 IBC-13’s regard of the MTRCB’s current ratings guidelines adds to the network. (Logo courtesy of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation) The Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC-13), already dubbed as the ‘coutnry's number 3 television network’, has another blocktomer to deal with. The said network has become infamous for their inability to completely implement the current television ratings system that the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB) in 2011. While all other networks have taken advantage of the new approach, IBC-13 has taken the MTRCB’s ruling seriously. 'As of today, September 1, the following current IBC-13 programs adopted the MTRCB ratings system:' G''' *''Learn with English'' *''Pamana'' *''Bayaning Bayani'' *''Math Makulay'' *''Science Kwela'' *''Barney & Friends'' *''TODAS Kids'' *''Hi-5'' *''KapinoyLand'' *''Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo'' *''Wok With Yan'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Cooltura'' *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' *''My Friends Tiger & Pooh'' *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' *''Kusinahan'' *''El Shaddai'' *''Jesus Miracle Crusade'' *''Healing Grace Mass'' *''Kerygma TV'' *''Home Shopping Network'' '''PG *''Happy Morning Yehey'' *''Winx Club'' *''Fated to Love You'' *''Janella: A Teen Princess'' *''Your Heart, My Love'' *''Sunny Girl'' *''The Million Second Quiz'' *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' *''Born to be a Superstar'' *''DMZ-TV'' *''Friends 4Ever'' *''Lunch Break'' *''Chinatown TV'' *''It's Partytime'' *''Seeing Stars Tonight'' *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' *''Dingdong n' Lani'' *''Viva Cine Idols'' *''Viva Box Office'' *''Kirarin'' *''PBA'' *''NBA'' *''Travel and Trade'' *''Report Kay Boss'' *''Good Take'' SPG *''Retro TV'' *''Hell's Kitchen'' *''Ghost Fighter'' *''Hitman'' *''Voltron Man'' *''Shake, Rattle and Roll'' *''Sic O'Clock News Naman'' *''Iskul Bukol Men'' *''Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana)'' *''Ultraman Tiga'' *''ONE FC'' *''La Teniente'' *''Sandy's Romance'' *''Happy TODAS'' *''Sky Ranger Gavan'' *''The Main Event (VIVA Boxing)'' *''Killer Karaoke'' *''Sunday Sinemaks'' *''Lingkod Bayan'' *''Team Rescue 911'' *''Global Mission'' *''Makabayang Duktor'' *''Linawin Natin'' *''Forum ni Randy'' *''Bitag'' Recently, IBC-13’s rebroadcasts of Ninoy Aquino documentaries also follow the MTRCB ratings system, when in fact they should implemented it considering the sensitive subject matter of these documentaries. Making it worse is the fact that the MTRCB has reacted in any kind to IBC-13’s defiance of their ratings system. Rather than giving the network numerous with regards to their guidelines. It is always the duty of the MTRCB to strictly enforce these classification ratings. All networks must take this current ruling seriously in order to provide a more responsible viewing experience. But in the case of IBC-13, it is clear that enacting some sort of responsibility to their so-called ‘viewers’ , if there is any, because their programming is mediocre. IBC-13’s disregard of the MTRCB television ratings adds to the network’s recent reputation, incompetent and disorganized broadcast group. While the addition of the Asian Television Content Corporation (ATC) and Viva Entertainment are the blocktimers of IBC-13 to make the network's viewers. About ATC’s line-up, ‘yung ONE FC na lang ang pinapanood ng ilang viewers na sports fans. Recently, they acquired the rights to air PBA basketball games to Viva Sports and IBC Sports. In the end, more shows await the embattled management of IBC-13. And once the MTRCB finally decides to act on this matter, things will get the staff inside Capitol Hills, Diliman.